The Dariy of a Greek Goddess Chapter 1
by An Anime Fangirl
Summary: I really don't have a summary. Just read it and you'll figure it out.


**The Diary of A Greek Goddess**

**A Greek Myth**

**

* * *

**

**Chaotia's POV**

**

* * *

**

A lot of humans (well, the humans who know me) say sometimes that I should go to the Underworld and be tortured forever. Well, that's pretty easy to go to the Underworld when you're the daughter of Hades.

Yup, you heard right. I'm the daughter of Hades and Persephone, lucky me. Some people say it must be really hard to have Hades love me. Those people are idiots and they should really shut the flip up. Of course he loves me, I'm his only daughter.

Hell, I'm his only child. And who wouldn't love me? I should tell you who I am.

I'm Chaotia, the goddess of luck, chance, and chaos and the patroness of gamblers, singers and writers. You get the word chaotic from my name. Yeah … a lot of people never heard of me or even knew that Hades had a daughter. That's because I normally never leave the Underworld.

To much drama in the 'Upper World'.

And I really don't mind living here either. It's really not a half-bad place when you live here all of the time. And I swear on the River Styx (that means I can't break my oath. No god can) that I love my father.

Hades seriously not a bad guy. Just that a lot of humans since he is the god of the Underworld means that he is all evil and everything. Talk about prejudged. Hades can be a nice guy, even sweet, when he is a good mood. Most of the time he is just well … gloomy. You would be too if your brothers got the two more happier places that you wanted. That totally sucks.

I always got the feeling that it was the Fates had something to do with …. I never really got along with them. Mostly because I mess up Atropos cutting the thread of a person's life. You know the 'miracles' that someone seriously should have died, but are still somehow alive? That's me saving your butt.

By the way, if my father in a bad mood, well you should run and hide. He was in that kind of mood when my story begins.

I was at my room, polishing my twin knifes. The walls were black (duh) with gray flowers. My bed, its frame carved from ebony wood was soft and relaxing. Most gods didn't know I fight.

It's true, I can fight. Hades taught me. The guy was a really great fighter and teacher. I learned everything fighting from him.

My twin knifes were two of a kind; made only in the Underworld. They are made of Stygian iron that had a hilt made of ebony wood. The wood was craved to look like crescent moons and stars in the night. It had silver and scarlet etchings of flames on the knifes and with a ruby placed on the hilts. It had a flat side so I can pull it out my black shoes. (Damn, why the heck is every damn thing is black in the Underworld? Seriously).

"Chaotia? Can you could with me for a moment? Your father wants to see you," Persephone, my mother said, opening my door.

My mother was really attractive. (I see why my father chose her for his wife) She had her long blond hair behind her and was wearing a white dress with gold, blue and red flowers bellowing behind her. She had an asphodel, her scared flower in her hair. Her eyes, a deep dark forest green were really tired looking.

Poor Mother. I think that she still resents living with Hades half of the year and going back to her mother Demeter for the rest of the year. Anyway, she took me to the Throne Room, the largest room in our palace. The walls were black and dark purple.

My father, Hades, was on his throne made of ebony and drumming his fingers along a arm of the throne. Okay, the guy was kinda hot. He had short raven black hair and piercing cold ice-blue eyes. I looked exactly like him, the only thing was that my hair was longer. He was wearing his usual dark purple robe.

I could see that he wasn't in a good mood.

"You wanted to see me Father?" I asked softly. He nodded.

"Yes Chaotia. We need to go," Hades said grimly. What? Were the heck are we going?

"May I ask where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"To Mount Olympus. The Olympic Council wants to see us," he answered.

I could see that he _so_ wasn't happy about this. He hates leaving the Underworld. A ton of things could happen awhile we were gone. You see, dead souls are always trying to get out of the Underworld. Somehow, they find more ways to get out than we can close. Well, we'll fix it when we get back I guess.

"Alright Father," I said and the three of us left.

The journey to Mount Olympus was way quicker than I thought it would be. Pretty soon we were at Mount Olympus. All of the gods and goddesses were there. Hades went to talk to his brothers Zeus and Poseidon. Persephone went to talk with her mother Demeter and Hera, Zeus's wife.

That left me with no one. I just sat on a long and elegant bench, looking at the other gods and goddesses talking away. I looked around the room. It was amazing beautiful. The walls were made of white marble and it had stems of gold winding down the columns. All the seats were white and gold too.

At a table were nectar and ambrosia (the food and drink of the gods). I was pretty lonely and was getting kinda of depressed when I heard a voice. It was soft and wondering and sweet.

"Hey are you okay?" I turned around and I swear that I fell in love when I saw him. He had short light brown hair and warm dark brown eyes the color of burnt sienna. He had a winged cap, sandals, and a caduceus. He was Hermes, the messenger of the gods.

"Hi," I said shyly putting a lock of my black hair back into place.

"Why are you are all alone?" Hermes asked.

Danm, I swear he that he is so hot... _"Just play along," _a voice in my mind said. Smart voice.

"I don't really like being with a lot of people. I'm a loner," I said. Hermes tilted his head to the side.

"I guess that you're alone most of the time," Hermes said. He didn't say it like a question. I nodded.

It was true, I was along most of the time. I don't mind though. Hades knows to give me space and I give him space. Same thing with Persephone. We only talk when we have to.

"Yeah," I said.

"By the way, what's your name?" he asked.

"It's Chaotia," I said.

"Chaotia … that's a nice name." Hermes said giving out a smile.

I smiled faintly too, something I rarely do. I had the feeling that I'm going to do that more often. A lot much often.

So, Hermes and I started to talk a lot and he let me meet Roza, a daughter of Poseidon and Phoenixa, a daughter of Zeus.

Roza was a tall goddess, with dark red hair, like a rose and she had eyes the color of aquamarines. She was pretty quiet and she was the goddess of peace.

Phoenixa was her opposite. Phoenixa had fiery red hair like flames and orange eyes like ambers. Phoenixa, like her hair and eyes had a fiery personality and she was the goddess of zeal.

It turns out that the four of us had a lot in common. We talked for a bit before Zeus called for us to be quiet.

"Do I have everyone's attention?" Zeus asked and everyone's eyes were locked on to him.

"Well, Apollo, they are all yours," Zeus said and Apollo stepped up.

He was seriously hot. He had blonde hair and eyes like the color of old gold.

"I have heard something horrid through a prophecy. The only way to let you all understand is reciting the prophecy," Apollo said and started to recite to prophecy in a low musically voice.

_Cronus will rise again_

_The Titans will destroy all _

_Only one can save us_

_She is the one that we never saw_

_Born from the spring and of the dead_

_She knows the secrets of death and life_

_She fears for the one she loves_

_And she will be his wife_

_The holy war will begin_

_And one of us must make the ultimate sacrifice_

_But who will it be?_

_Who will pay that price?_

_She must not fail_

_As we all fall into the Underworld's depths_

_But if she fails_

_We will draw our last breath_

As Apollo finished reciting the prophecy, panic stuck all of us. Me most of all because I knew what the prophecy meant. And it scared the crap out of me.

"Silence!" Zeus yelled and everyone became silent. I quietly backed away.

"Okay, we know from the prophecy that Cronus and the Titans will rise again, but we have the prophecy that says who will stop them. We know it's a goddess, but we need to know which goddess it is."

Zeus said and scanned around. I didn't know what he was looking for and I didn't want to know. I know what the prophecy meant and I knew what I have to do, I just didn't what to do it.

"Chaotia," I turned around to see Persephone. She looked worried and she was on the brink of tears.

"Yes Mother?" I asked quietly.

"Come with me," she said and dragged me to my father. Hades looked … well scared. His eyes were wide and frightened. I have never, never seen him like that.

"Father?" I said and hugged him. Hades put his arms around me and held me tight. I felt so safe in his arms, like nothing could never hurt me. I didn't know I was crying until Hades wiped the tears off my face with his finger. I guessed he knew what the prophecy meant.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hades said, still holding on to me.

"Me either," I said.

"Hades."

I turned around to see Zeus and Hera. Phoenixa was behind them crying silently. I don't think she knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry Hades. I don't want to do this to your daughter, but—" Zeus was cut off by Roza.

"Then don't!" she shrieked. She ran to me and hugged me.

"She is my friend Zeus! So don't kill her!" Roza yelled.

"What? I'm your friend? I just met you!" I said, breaking out of my dreamlike trance. I could feel the eyes of all the gods and goddesses on me.

"Of course! I just met you, but you're still my friend!" Roza said.

I flinched. Wow, I didn't know that. Seriously, I never had a friend, so I don't know how friendship works. I guess we look out for each other.

"Father, can't you anything?" Phoenixa pleaded. Zeus shook his head.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do," he said.

"Well, you can not kill my daughter. That something," Persephone said sassily. Her eyes were narrowed and I could that she was pissed.

"You know I can't do that Persephone. She has to die so that Cronus can be stopped." Zeus said.

"Wait Zeus! The prophecy never said that Chaotia had to die," Apollo said.

"WHAT?" we all yelled. I seriously didn't have to die? Apollo, you're saying that I was worried for nothing?

"It just said that one of the gods had to die, it really didn't mean Chaotia," Apollo said. Apollo started to recite the prophecy again.

_The holy war will begin_

_And one of us must make the ultimate sacrifice_

_But who will it be?_

_Who will pay that price?_

"I was worried for nothing? I might not die?" I said. "Are you kidding me Apollo? Seriously! Are you seriously kidding me? You know you could had said that before!" I laughed scornfully.

Apollo didn't look shocked, actually, he looked amused. "I see that you are Hades's daughter," Apollo said smiling.

But, unlike him, I wasn't amused. "Apollo, do I look happy? Answer me," I said, my voice was low and it was brushing with power.

"Well, no you don't," Apollo said, now backing away.

"Thank you." I said.

"Zeus."

We turned around to see Athena, the goddess of wisdom and battle walked to us. She was pretty. With her light blond hair that looked like waves of wheat and eyes the color of pearls, she looked every bit of a goddess.

"Zeus, when the Titans raise again, we will have to fight them. We need a plan." she said. Well, that was kinda obvious Athena. Zeus nodded.

"You're right Athena, we need to start to prepare. Go to Ares and work out a strategy," Zeus commanded. Athena nodded and left.

"Chaotia, do you know how to fight?" Zeus asked. I nodded.

Zeus nodded too. "Good, since you will need to fight," Zeus said and he left.

"Oh my goodness Chaotia, I'm scared to death," Roza said, letting me go and shaking her head. I nodded.

"Me two," my voice cracking. Phoenixa sighed.

"I can't believe that Cronus and the Titans are coming back," she said.

"I need to go for a sec, I'll be back." I said and ran out.

But I wasn't coming back. I only focused on one thing, getting back home to the Underworld.

"Wait! Chaotia!" I turned back, Hermes was running towards me.

"Please, don't go," he said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Hermes, I can't. I don't belong here," I said softly and sadly.

"That's not true. You do belong here." Hermes said, grapping my wrist.

His touch felt nice and warm and a little tight, but I liked it.

"I was born in the Underworld, I belong there. I just don't get along with the living, only the dead. I knew that I shouldn't came here." I said, looking away and yanking out my wrist out of his grip.

Hermes grasped my head in a strong hold so that I had to look at him. I knew that I couldn't break from it. And really, I didn't want to.

"Chaotia, that's not true. Phoenixa and Roza get along with you; I get along with you," he said.

Our faces were so close together we were almost kissing. I glazed into his dark brown eyes, seeing wisdom and something else … was it lust? I couldn't tell. Hermes let go of my head gently.

I looked up to the night sky. I could see all the constellations, Capricorn, Pegasus, Sagittarius, and Orion, to name a just few.

"They look beautiful, don't they?" Hermes said. I nodded back, not looking at him.

"Yeah," I said, now laying my back down on the cool grass. Hermes laid down next to me.

"I never got to see the stars until now," I whispered. Hermes looked at me and raised an eyebrow, looking confused.

"I never left the Underworld until today," I explained.

"What? Seriously?" Hermes said, his tone shocked. I nodded.

"Nope, but my mother Persephone told me stories about the world above." I said.

"That's kinda sad, never seeing the sky before," Hermes said. I turned to him.

"What about you?" I asked. Hermes gave out a laugh, but it was bitter.

"Well, for me I had just enough with the sky. I always sending messages to other gods and to Zeus's mortal wives," Hermes said and laughed.

But I didn't laugh. I just turned my attention back to the sky.

"Hey, could I ask a question?" Hermes asked.

"You just did," I said smiling. Hermes smiled too.

"Can I ask two then?" he said. I nodded.

"Are you worried about the prophecy?" he said.

I closed my eyes. I thought of all I could lose, all the people that I care about; my father, my mother, Roza and Phoenixa … I opened my eyes realizing on who I would miss most of all and locked my eyes on him.

"No, not really," I said. Hermes looked stunned.

"Really?"

"Really," I insured him.

"If I am able to stop Cronus and the Titans, I'll be happy," I said.

Hermes smiled. It was a sweet smile that made my heart do funny things.

"Chaotia! Where are you?" Persephone yelled.

"I better get going," I said and got myself up to leave, but Hermes pulled me down. His eyes burned with passion. It totally caught me in its dark depths. He pulled me close and kissed me right on the lips.

It was a kiss fulled with such strong feelings that it at first scared me. Passion, lust, longing, desire, and surprising hated were in the kiss. I at first wanted Hermes to stop this, but as he deepen the kiss, the more I wanted Hermes _not _to stop it. His tongue knew where it wanted to go and it got there with ease. Then I realized that Hermes was about five centuries older than me. He would know what to do in a kiss. I wanted to go on, do more things, but sadly Hermes broke away and walked off.

It was like a slap in the face.

I got up and went to my mother and father.

The entire time we went back home, I could still feel Hermes's kiss on my lips.

**Me - AWW! Okay, this is my first Greek Mythology story so go easy on me please!**


End file.
